


Little Grey

by Jg22362236



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jg22362236/pseuds/Jg22362236
Summary: Lexie Grey's only objective is to create a relationship with her new big sister Meredith. The last thing she thought to find was the man of her dreams on Mer's couch. Mark Sloan had no business getting involved with Little Grey, yet he just can't help himself.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Denny Duquette/Isobel "Izzie" Stevens, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Meeting The Crew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Grey's Anatomy story. I am hoping you all like it.  
> Please review...

Lexie walked to the door and stalled… she stared through the thin glass into the foyer with her hand lifted… ready to knock. As nerves rushed through her, her hand dropped away from the door, and she danced backward on the step again… for like the hundredth time. Blowing a deep breath, she shook her head trying to calm her crazy scattered thoughts as she moved forward. Her dark lashes fluttered as she tried to work up the courage to knock… yet every time she raised her hand, she lost the battle and paced backward.

Lexie knew her older sister was here. She’d stopped by the hospital before she’d driven over here… they’d said Meredith had the afternoon off. So, really, she should be here… Licking suddenly dried lips, she started jogging to the front door, a nervous sweat wetting her pits… 

God, she was fucking disgusting. Maybe she should go home and take a shower before meeting her big sister for the first time. Her travel bag was in her trunk… and she could swear she had a stick of deodorant in the side pocket. The last thing she wanted was to meet her sister for the first time and smell like garlic. 

That would just be gross.

Alright… Decision made she turned away from the front door and hurried down the steps. Turning the corner of the house on the cobblestone, she skirted the hood of the car and made her way to the trunk. Using the key fob in her pocket she opened the trunk coming to a standstill at the back of her car, grabbing her bag, she rifled through the contents.  


She was being ridiculous… utterly and completely ridiculous. Her, Lexie Grey, was making more out of this then what it needed to be. Taking a deep breath, she dropped the bag forgetting the deodorant as she fanned her face, trying to get her spiking blood pressure under control. Heat coiled throughout her body, her cheeks hot from the panic that was seizing her chest, and Lexie found herself gulping for the breath that was currently evading her lungs.

“Are you looking for someone?”

She’d been so wrapped up in her own complex problems she hadn’t noticed the barefoot God standing on the cobblestone. Her startled gaze widened as she stared back at him, looking like a fish out of water as she sought air, and fighting the anxiety attack clawing at her throat. “I… ah… I’m looking for… holy crap.”

Mark watched the woman before him fan her cheeks as if she couldn’t breathe. Instantly, he was on high alert as he raced around the car, wrapping his arm around her trim waist before she had the nerve to fall. He’d watched her from his bed on Derek’s couch as she’d pranced on the doorstep, working up the courage to knock, and every time she’d lose the battle. At first, he’d thought it was kind of humorous until she’d disappeared from view. 

Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he’d climbed from the cushions, making his way to the foyer to see her race down the cobblestone to the driveway. He’d been certain she’d be gone when he’d unlocked the door and trailed her. Instead he’d stopped as she popped the trunk and sorted through something… Now as it appeared, she was having a panic attack. “Are you having a panic attack?”

Of course, she was… asking was wasted breath really, but still Mark questioned her anyway. Not waiting for her to answer, he circled the car, coming to her side as his arm wrapped around her waist… just in case… just in case she fainted for damn’s sake.

Lexie ducked away from the arm he offered her in support. She’d never seen him a day in her life, and she wasn’t about to let him touch her… no matter how good looking he was. And he was so good looking… the eye rolling, toes curling type of good looking. The sexy as hell goatee and pencil thin mustache… oh heavens… His abs had freaking abs… and those blue eyes… just wow. They were a steely type of blue, icy shards sparking through the irises… just wow.

“No… no… I’m fine,” Lexie cried, slamming her trunk down. 

“Holy fuck,” he cried as the hard metal bounced off his hand. Mark’s face contorted with pain, veins popping out on his forehead, his skin turning almost purple as he yanked his hand back. Desperately, he tried to shake the pain radiating up his arm away. “Do you have any idea what you have done?”

“I’m so sorry…. I’m so, so sorry…” This time it was Lexie’s turn to rush forward, her arm going around his waist as she leant her support. As if he’d injured… well as if she’d just injured his leg and not his hand. “I just… I came to meet… you see my sister lives here.”

The pain curling his fingers was completely forgotten the second her arm went around him. Mark went still as her arm settle around his waist, an instant comfort washing over him, and then her statement captured his attention. “Your sister? Who’s your sister?”

There were several people camped out in Grey’s house currently. There was Izzie, Alex, Derek, George, and Meredith all taking up residence in the house in front of him. Last night they’d had somewhat of a party and that’s why he’d spent the night on the couch. The house was so full there wasn’t a vacant bed in the place. But she had said sister, so that limited the list. Her sister could only be Meredith or Izzie. He was silently praying she was not Meredith’s sister… because if she were… if she were… he couldn’t pursue this weird as hell sensation curling around him.

Her chocolate brown eyes went wide, a little glassy as she whispered, “Meredith… I was gonna knock… then I started sweating… thought I needed to get some deodorant…”  


“Well, now you can come in and help me ice my damn hand,” Mark threw out as he turned them both toward the house. “A multimillion-dollar hand… How the hell am I gonna do surgeries? Can’t bend my fucking fingers.”

“Oh my god…” Lexie cried again, pulling away from him and yanking his hand down to look at it. Apparently, she pulled a little too hard, and he cried out, trying to pull his hand out of her grasp. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“You already said that…” Mark shook his hand. The knuckles were already starting to turn purple, a cut an inch long ran across the back of his hand. “Are you going to help fix what you broke or just stand there?”

“I want to… I really do… but… but I can’t go in there,” Lexie fussed, worry deep within her gaze. “My father… our father said Mer isn’t the warm and fuzzy type… so I think… Maybe I will just come back… sometime.”

Mark studied the girl for a long minute. She had to be in her early twenties… pretty much a baby… he had no business getting involved with a woman half his age. Yet as the worry stole across her beautiful face, sympathy filled him. “I think you are making this out to be worse than it actually is. No, Mer isn’t the warm and fuzzy type, but… she’s one hell of a friend… and if you are her sister, I can’t see her turning you away.”

“I want to believe you,” Lexie stated with a gulp of air and a humorless chuckle. She was all but dancing in place again. “But I don’t know you… and you don’t know the whole situation.”

“Okay,” Mark started a grimace twisting his face as his knuckles began to throb. “So, you go ahead and prance around… and I’ll go in and put some ice on my damn hand before I can’t work for the next two weeks.”

Guilt stole through Lexie as Mark headed toward the cobblestone path. She was responsible for his injury and she felt as if she should help anyway, she could. Swallowing the remaining fear, she closed her eyes for a second before calling out to him. “Hold up… I should come help you… It’s my fault and… and…”

Lexie’s words fell away as she forced herself into action. Heading around her car, she wrapped her arm around his trim waist, allowing his good arm to circle her shoulders. As she turned them both toward the house, she glanced up into his handsome face. “I’m Lexie by the way… Lexie Grey.”

“Well, I’m Mark… Mark Sloan. I’m Meredith’s boyfriend’s best friend… Damn, that’s a mouth full.” He tried to smile but he gritted his teeth as another pain shot through his hand and up his arm. This was not good. This was not good at all. He had several surgeries this week and at the moment he didn’t see himself being able to bend his forefinger or his middle finger. Needless to say, he wouldn’t be able to perform his job… Nope, not good… “We were all up kind of late last night, so most of the house is still passed out.”

Lexie breathed a sigh of relief as they came to the front door, and she turned the knob, pushing the structure open. “Good… then maybe I’ll have a few minutes before… before… I meet her…”

“You’ve never met Meredith before today?” Mark remembered Derek saying Meredith wasn’t so close to her family… That kind of made them two peas in a pod, sort of. Afterall, the Shepherds were his second family, because his own was pretty shitty. Urging her forward, he murmured, “The kitchen’s this way… Maybe we can find some coffee and make a cup or two before you she wakes up.”

Mark’s arm fell away from her shoulders as they walked into the kitchen. A little lost, she glanced around before turning to Mark. “Ah… do you know where a first aid kit is?”

“Try under the sink,” Mark offered, looking through cabinets trying to locate the coffee. Finding a bag of Starbuck’s coffee, he turned toward the coffeepot in the corner. With only one hand, he fumbled with getting the bag open, nearly spilling the contents all over the countertop and floor. Cursing under his breath, he finally managed to separate a coffee filter from its nest and place the thin paper inside the pot. Finished he turned toward the sink to fill the pot with tap water, almost tripping over the girl bent down looking for the first aid kit. “I think you’re going to kill me.”

“You’re the one who almost tripped over me,” she grinned up at him. Not finding the first aid kit, she stood up and looked around. “Maybe it’s in the pantry… do you know where that is?”

“The door beside the fridge.” Filling the pot, he turned back to the machine and filled the back before flipping the power on. Once he was finished, he sought a couple of coffee cups before turning to the stool next to the island. 

Lexie finally found the first aid kit. Opening the little box, she laid the contents on the marble top of the island before Mark. “There isn’t a splint in here… maybe we can find something straight to use.”

Opening the small bottle of alcohol, Lexie reached for Mark’s hand, wetting a piece of gauze. The second she took hold of his hand, the smoothness of his fingers took her by surprise, which she didn’t understand why. He was a surgeon. He wouldn’t have calloused fingers, or rough skin. Liking the silky texture of his palm, she caressed his fingers ever-so-slightly, fighting back a smile. 

“You’re supposed to be cleaning my wound… not feeling me up, Little Grey,” Mark stated with a knowing expression. A wide toothy smile crossed his face as he watched the younger woman’s cheeks turn bright red. “Maybe you can resume after that cuts cleaned and bandaged.”

“I’m not… I wasn’t…” Lexie broke off as another blush heated her cheeks. “Okay… maybe I was a little… I just… I just never felt skin so soft on a man before.”

A laugh escaped Mark as the burn of the alcohol she dabbed on his cut stung. “Never would have thought you would admit it… It’s kind of sexy.”

“Sexy… huh?” This time Lexie laughed her gaze darting back to Mark’s. Was he flirting with her? While having a man as Godlike as Mark Sloan flirting with her was… This… a man… finding a man was not why she was here. 

She was here to meet her sister for the first time. She was here to meet her sister because tomorrow… tomorrow she would be starting her internship at Seattle Grace and she didn’t want to meet her sister for the first time at work… at their work. She wanted to get any type of awkwardness between them out of the way here… now… so it didn’t affect their professional relationship. While Mark might be a welcome distraction… he was not why she was here.

Luckily, the coffeemaker beeped, cutting through the moment, and allowing Lexie to drop his gaze. Once she wrapped a layer of gauze as tightly as she could manage, she pulled her hand out of his grasp. “We should put some ice on that right away… Need to keep the swelling down.”

Little Grey was off limits… Little Grey was off limits… Little Grey was off limits.

Mark chanted this to himself as he slipped off the stool and headed to fill the awaiting coffee cups. He had no business getting involved with Derek’s girlfriend’s sister… she was completely off limits for moral reasons. He’d already damaged his relationship with Derek once over Addison and it had taken awhile to rebuild a friendship with the man. 

The problem was, was Lexie Grey looked delicious. Her nervousness and the fear he’d witnessed over meeting Mer for the first time was adorable… Then there was the way she’d sweetly taken care of his hand… Of course, her chocolate doe eyes and her brunette hair… well, they were kind of yummy. Her pert nose, smooth pink lips…

Shaking the image from his mind, Mark focused on filling the cups before him, offering her one when he finished. Holding the cup out to her, she didn’t take the ceramic cup, her lips were slightly parted as she studied him, apparently lost in thought. She was holding a towel full of ice, her milk chocolate eyes roaming over his face…

Yeah, Little Grey was going to be trouble… pure fucking trouble.

A door creaking open from somewhere in the house caught their attention. Mindlessly, she handed the ice over as he sat their cups down, her gaze swinging to the doorway. Lexie held her breath as footsteps echoed down the hall toward the kitchen. With each step, her heart picked up speed and she licked lips, as the air in her lungs went still. 

“It’s not Mer… It’s not Meredith… her room…”

Lexie heard Mark speaking from what seemed like a faraway place. All she could think about was seeing Meredith for the first time… How it would go… Would Meredith kick her out? Would she ask her a hundred questions? Would she be happy to have a sister? 

“Hey,” Mark whispered, nudging her shoulder. He guided Lexie to a stool and urged her to sit. “You look like your about to faint… You need to sit down for a second and try to breathe.”

When a dark-haired male entered the kitchen, air rushed back into Lexie’s lungs. From the looks of him, he was around her age, and a little of the tension eased from her chest. There was something so adorable about him… You know, like one of those really sweet people… and you could tell because their eyes… their eyes were soft… so soft…

“It’s just George… one of Meredith’s best friends.”

“Oh… oh…” Lexie breathed, wanting to bury her face away from sight as embarrassment replaced the anxiety. Considering Mark is the only one she knew, she found herself burying her eyes into his bicep. His round… exceptionally smooth bicep. Nausea swept through her and she fought the urge to puke as her nerves went erratic. Even while thoughts of the Godlike man were trying to steal her purpose. Disgust for her the direction of her thoughts replaced the urge to lose the contents of her stomach all over the kitchen floor. Pushing his arm away, she whispered “Oh… God.”

George stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with a girl he’d never seen before in their kitchen. There was still grit in his eyes, but he could swear she looked a little like Meredith. That wasn’t possible however, because Meredith didn’t have any family. Right. Well, she did but none she’d ever met… so a relation to Meredith couldn’t actually be standing in their kitchen.

Mark was at a loss. He didn’t offer comfort… he wasn’t a warm, fuzzy guy who offered comfort to anyone… especially strange women. Yet for reasons beyond his understanding, he placed his injured hand on her back, as his head dropped to hers. “You sure you can handle this today? You look like you’re about to pass out.”

George lifted a sleepy hand in the direction of the new girl. “Who is this? Why does she look like Meredith?”

“Because she’s Meredith’s sister, Einstein,” Mark replied without thought.

Lexie jerked back out of his embrace staring up at him accusingly. “Why? Why would you do that?”

“I’m sorry… Hell, you injured my hand… I’m not apologizing to you.” Mark defended, backing away, and putting a few feet between them. “You are here to meet Meredith.”  


“I know why I’m here,” Lexie shot back, her brow furrowing. “Why would you just blurt it out like that?”

George watched the exchange a bit stunned by Mark’s outburst. Awkwardly, he turned in the doorway. “Should I go wake her up? I mean… she would want to know her sister’s here.”

“Well, you are, right?” Mark stated, his gaze never leaving Lexie’s. “You came to meet Meredith… I was just stating facts.”

“No, you blurted out business that isn’t yours to blurt,” she argued, forgetting all about the man studying her like she had a second head. “And I said I was sorry for hurting your hand… I also cleaned it and got you ice.”

“I guess that makes it all better then, huh? Just forget about all the people I’m not going to be able to…”

“Excuse me,” George called, his hand curling in his mussed hair. He was tempted to pull it out considering the situation before him. Meredith didn’t handle family well, and he wasn’t looking forward to having to explain why her sister was in the kitchen and no one woke her up. Plus, dealing with a crisis like this on only a couple of hours of sleep. Of course, if this argument got any louder, he wouldn’t have to worry about it, cause the whole house would be wide awake. “Should I go get Mer?”

“Why is there yelling going on,” Izzie’s voice cut through George’s a she came down the hall. “I have a headache and yelling isn’t helping.”

“Great,” George cried, his gaze pointing toward Mark. “Now, Izzie’s up… I’m going to get Meredith.”

Izzie staggered to a halt in the doorway. Her blue eyes darted from Mark to George and then to a girl she didn’t know. Instantly, her blonde brow shot up. “Who are you?”

“I’m Mer…” Lexie started and was effectively cut off when George and Mark spoke at the same time.

“She’s Meredith’s sister…” They said together as if it were some sort of competition.

This was not how she wanted to meet her sister. Lexie buried her face in her hands, and she shook her head. This was so messed up… the whole thing was so messed up… No way did she want to meet Meredith with everyone in the house looking on. And apparently, there would be several people looking on. Holy crap.

“Oh my,” Izzie answered her eyes going wide. Staggering back on her feet, she pointed to the staircase. “We should go get Mer.”

Lexie just wanted to disappear. This… this thing had spiraled all sorts of out of control. And it was all his fault, she decided her gaze dropping into a glare as she focused on Mark. Gritting her teeth, she hissed, “This is all your fault… It’s all crazy and it’s all your fault… I was just gonna get back in my car… and… and…”

“And leave?” Mark offered, flinching under the weight of her accusation. “And then what? You would be back here tomorrow trying to do the same thing. Better to just rip the Band-Aid off… hurts less, you know.”

“It… it… wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Lexie slipped off the stool, intent on getting the hell out of this house before she faced off with her sister. She didn’t want to meet her sibling while having a chaotic argument with all of her friends. Unfortunately, her arm hit the cup full of hot coffee next to her elbow, and the ceramic tipped, steamy brew splashing all down the front of her as the cup pinged against the countertop. “Holy shit. Ouch…”

Izzie and George went still as the front of Lexie’s shirt turned brown with coffee seeping down the front of her. Mark, however, sprang into action, forgetting all about his injury as he tried to make a grab for Lexie’s arm to pull her out of the way. His effort was too late however, and his own painful cry wrenched the room as his knuckles bent on instinct.

“What the hell is going on in my kitchen at seven o’clock in the morning?” 

Four heads turned in the direction of Meredith who stood looking on at the scene with wide eyes. Her hair was in a tangled, messy bun on the top of her head and she grimaced as pain shot through her temple as she yelled. Her pajamas were buttoned unevenly, leaving her top askew and slipping off one shoulder. 

“Why is everyone looking at me like the monster from the black lagoon?”

Meredith tried to comprehend what the hell was going on. Her attention going from Izzie to George, swinging to a guilty Mark and then to a girl she’d never seen before. When no one was forthcoming with any details, her ashy blonde brow lifted. “Well? What the hell’s going on? And why am I up at seven in the morning… on my only day off this month?”

She’d been in the O.R. for ten hours yesterday… Ten hours. Until almost eleven o’clock… after which they’d all decided to go to Joe’s for a drink and once the bar closed, moved the party to her house… which she was suddenly regretting, by the way. Her head hadn’t hit the pillow until five this morning, and the very last thing she wanted to do was face off with her roommates at seven in the morning.

“Hey, Mer,” Izzie called brightly. “Ah…”

“Don’t hey, Mer, me,” she growled with a glare. “My boyfriend is trying to sleep upstairs… where I’m supposed to be… and I’m not… instead I’m standing in my kitchen with a hangover pounding in my temples… Why exactly is that?”

Lexie felt like an idiot, standing there gulping air, staring at her irate sister. Her introduction got lodged in her throat, her words coming out as a weird kind of crocking sound, and her anxiety clawed at her stomach, rippling throughout her being. The blood in her veins thundered in her ears until it was the only sound she heard. 

Suddenly the kitchen was completely bathed in silence, and everyone’s gaze turned their expectant eyes toward her. “It’s… ah… that is… um…”

“Have you lost your speaking ability?” Meredith asked not understanding what was going on. “Who are you anyway? And why are you in my kitchen…”

“Meredith… Meet your little sister.” Mark’s jaw tightened, the muscle twitching with when everyone’s attention swung in his direction. “Lexie Grey…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexie's introduction to Meredith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you take a moment to review. I also want to thank all those who have kudoed this work...
> 
> Please Review...

Meredith was quite sure she looked a fright. She stayed up drinking until all hours of the night so the probability of her eyes being bloodshot was a hundred percent, and she was positive her mascara was smeared beneath her eyelids… Her hair was equally disheveled in a ragged pile on top of her head, and a glance at her attire confirmed her pjs were askew. This was not the ideal situation to be meeting new people… specifically new siblings.

Maybe she was dreaming… you know, those types of dreams where you walk into a room completely naked, and embarrass yourself before jerking yourself awake… and you realize it was all just a bad dream… well, she wasn’t waking up… and everyone was staring at her waiting to see her reaction to her sister… her baby sister standing in her kitchen.  


This was typical of her life really… meeting people with extraordinarily little preparation… Maybe God or whatever higher power there was, was conspiring against her on some insane level. Afterall, she’d went twenty years without meeting her father… until one day he just showed up at the hospital and she’d been treating his new daughter… his sweet new daughter, of all people. That’s how she’d learned her father had left his family… her family and went and started another one. No warning, just bam there it is… out of freaking nowhere… after twenty years.

Shaking the sleep from her foggy mind, Meredith focused on her little sister. Swallowing tightly, she nodded, “You’re my sister… Lexie?”

Lexie glared at Mark with an intensity she hoped to heaven he felt. She’d wanted to meet her sister in a calm productive manner… this was not a calm productive manner. All of her roommates were staring at both of them, judging her… judging Meredith. 

They were judging her for showing up out of thin air and surprising her friend. They were judging Meredith for her response to this surprising information. This was far from a calm setting… Mark Sloan had turned her meeting with her sister into a thing. She didn’t want a thing… she wanted a normal setting.

Lexie’s startled gaze shot to Meredith, barely able to nod as she confirmed what Mark… the man that had turned her meeting with her sister into a thing… Who the hell just blurts out sensitive information… information that doesn’t belong to them? “Yeah… well… I stopped by Seattle Grace and they said you had the day off… so… so, I thought…”

Too many thoughts were colliding all at once within Meredith’s brain. Stiffly, trying to digest exactly what the hell was happening, she crossed the kitchen with everyone’s gaze following her… as if they all figured her top would just blow right off or something. Ignoring them all, and not replying to her long unknown sister… well Meredith knew about her just not like in person or anything. Blindly, she grabbed a coffee cup from the cabinet. “Is there any more coffee… I think I need a cup, or maybe two, to process…”

“Here take mine,” Mark offered, passing her his cup. With Lexie glaring a hole right into his skull, he was more than happy to take this leave of the whole situation. “I have to run up and have Derek look at my hand. Probably won’t be able to work for a couple of weeks.”

Everyone seemed to take their cue from Mark, hurriedly making up excuses to leave the room. “Yeah, I’m just going to go back to bed.”

“George…” Meredith called right before he ducked out of the kitchen and rushed down the hall. When Izzie turned to follow suit, Meredith’s firm voice stopped her friend. “Don’t take another step Isobel Steven’s.”

“Mer,” Izzie complained with a groan even as she walked further into the kitchen and plopped down on a stool. “This really has nothing to do… I mean you guys should get to know each other… alone.”

“Izzie… I was there when you needed help with Denny,” Meredith reminded as she took a long sip of coffee before sitting it aside. “You remember that right… when you wanted to cut Denny’s damn LVAD and I stopped you. Remember… now, sit and stay.”

Lexie’s sharp inhale drew their attention to her. “You were going to cut someone’s LVAD? Why would you do something like that?”

“I kind of fell in love with a patient,” Izzie began with an eye roll. “You know how love is. Sometimes you just do stupid… stupid things. He needed a heart transplant and I thought… Luckily, though I had friends who stopped…”

“I can’t believe you would even consider cutting someone’s LVAD. Do you have any idea how many things could have went wrong?” Lexie stated with a shake of her head. “Blood clots…”

“We don’t have to think about that, because Izzie didn’t cut the line.” The last thing Meredith wanted to do was talk about Izzie’s near catastrophic incident. She wanted to know what brought Lexie Grey to her house… to her doorstep… to be sitting in her kitchen at seven in the morning. The problem was, she couldn’t begin to formulate those remarkably simple questions. “Lex… how? Why… why are you… I mean…”

Meredith wanted to ask why she was here, yet the question sounded so… so unwelcoming. She didn’t want her sister to feel unwelcome in her house. Despite her feelings about the father they shared, the idea of a sister was something… something she might just kind of enjoy. “Your father said something about you going to med school. How is that going?”  


Meredith mentioning med school reminded Lexie why she was here in the first place. Nervously, she played with the wet portion of her blouse. “That’s why I’m here, Meredith. I’m… I’m supposed to start an internship at Seattle Grace tomorrow. I thought… I thought maybe we should meet and get any weirdness out of the way… You know, before we actually have to work together.”

Avoidance was Meredith’s specialty. Spotting the spilled coffee on the countertop, she grabbed a towel and circled the island. “Why is there coffee all over… Look at your blouse.”  


Lexie’s eyes went wide when Meredith rushed forward with the towel in her hand. She attempted to duck out of her way but was stopped by a blotting towel on her silk covered breasts. Grabbing Meredith’s wrist, Lexie halted her sister. “You don’t have to do that… I’m fine… we should really talk about…”

“Talking isn’t exactly Meredith’s strong suit,” Izzie pulled her long blonde hair over her shoulder, combing through the tangles with her fingertips. “Just know if she’s blotting your breasts… she cares.”

“That is not true,” Meredith cried. “I do too talk…”

“No, Mer, you don’t… you avoid… I panic in situations with tons of pressure and you avoid,” Izzie informed, slipping off the stool and heading toward the fridge. “I’m going to make muffins. Does anyone want any muffins?”

“I want some muffins.” A glitter of excitement sparkled through Lexie at the mention of muffins. Whenever she was nervous, she ate like a horse, and right now, she was stressed as hell. Meredith still hadn’t really said anything about her being here, but considering she hadn’t kicked her out yet, all was well… or close to well. Lexie speculated the girl Izzie was right… Meredith was definitely an avoider.

“I do not avoid,” Meredith cried, disbelief twisting her features as Lexie slipped out of her reach. With nothing to occupy her attention, she crossed the kitchen and put the KitchenAid together. “Sometimes I just get distracted… Where are you staying while you’re doing your internship?”

“I was going to look into getting a roommate, but dad gave me enough money to rent someplace,” Lexie explained, her comfort level increasing with every passing minute. When she’d driven up, she’d expected Meredith to screech at her, or kick her out… all the worst possible scenarios. Turned out Mark had been right about just ripping the Band-Aid off. 

“Where do you keep the muffin tins?”

“In the cupboard next to the stove.” Izzie pointed at the cabinet. “Mer, you can’t just let her go off renting some squeezy apartment.”

Meredith went still as she set the paddle inside the KitchenAid. “Yeah… I know. But hotel Grey is kind of full. You, Alex and George have all the available rooms… except…”

Meredith apparently had some idea of a place she could stay, judging by the way her voice trailed off. Curiosity getting the better of her, Lexie perked up. “Except… what?”

“The attic,” A giddy laugh escaped Meredith’s throat as an idea tickled her mind. “You are the half-sibling… It’s kind of like Cinderella.”

“That isn’t even funny,” Lexie started before her own laugh filled the kitchen. When the laughter finally died away, she had to admit the idea was actually kind of perfect. She’d have several roommates… people who would understand her lifestyle… her late hours. The perfection of the Meredith’s suggestion gave her pause. Nothing in life was this perfect, her nose wrinkled as she considered her sister for a long silent minute. “Wait… are you serious?”

“What the hell is all the racket?”

The women turned as Karev stepped into the kitchen. He’d just rolled out of bed, his blue eyes sleepy and his boxers riding low on his hips, his six pack on full display. Lexie suddenly knew where all the hot men were in Seattle… Apparently, Meredith had them all as live in roommates. Interesting… remarkably interesting.

“Oh… we’re making muffins,” Izzie informed as she gathered the flour and sugar in her arms and headed toward the KitchenAid. “And Meredith’s sister’s moving in…”

“Yeah, so I’m going to need all the guys in the house to help out.” Meredith turned around to face Karev with a serious expression. “We…”

“I’m not giving up my room.” Karev’s brow lifted with a pointed look. Walking further into the room, he went about filling the coffee pot that had been emptied by her and Mark. “I’ve lived here for two years… I pay my rent.” 

“No one’s asking you to move, Alex.” Leaning against the counter, Meredith met his gaze. Seeing the fear in Karev’s face, she knew he expected to be ousted. She would never, ever do that to him.

Since they’d all lived with one another so long, they knew a lot of personal details about each other’s lives… details that didn’t allow you to erase those people from your life, just because new people appeared. You just kind of added them to the mix. “I’m going to need help cleaning up the attic… we’ll move a bed up there and Lexie can stay.”

Lexie glanced around the kitchen. She studied each person from her sister to Meredith’s friends, and a sense of being filled her. She’d never thought to be so accepted. An easy smile pulled at her lips. Izzie, Alex, Mark, George… she repeated the names committing them to memory. She could see herself forming a relationship with these people.

“Fine,” Alex agreed with a crooked smile. “How the hell we going to work out a bathroom schedule? Izzie already takes forever to get ready in the mornings.”

Another pair of footsteps echoed down the hall as another person approached, his shadow making an appearance before him. Alex’s gaze dropped into a glare as Denny stepped into the kitchen. “Where’s my beautiful fiancé?”

“Right here,” Izzie replied brightly passing the ingredients for the muffins to Meredith. Whirling around to face him, her arms lifted and went around his neck as his arms encircled her waist. She gasped in pleasure as he pulled her tight against him and dropped a kiss to her expectant lips. Running her fingers through his hair, she groaned at the feel of his hard muscles pressing into her softer ones. “How’d you sleep?”

“You mean the whole two and a half hours we slept?” Nibbling her ear, he said, “Should come back to bed and we’ll talk about it.”

“Get a freaking room,” Alex growled toward the too happy couple. They really made him want to puke… or kill Denny Duquette. The man had single handedly stolen his girl, and while he was trying to be the better man about it… he was failing rather miserably.

“You should put some clothes on around my girl.” Denny turned away from Izzie, liking the way her arm slid around his waist still holding him, his gaze darted toward Karev’s attire, or lack thereof. “Shouldn’t be prancin’ around in your fucking underwear around ladies.”

Lexie saw the muscle in Alex’s jaw work as he studied the couple in front of him. Obviously, there was some animosity brewing in the small confines of the kitchen. She wasn’t good with confrontation. 

Normally, she ducked out of those lethal glares and sought solace elsewhere when she saw drama coming on, but this… this could be interesting. She was very curious about the whole situation honestly. Karev’s and Denny’s posture was stiff as they studied one another, their blue eyes shooting daggers back and forth. Neither man seemed like they were going to back down, and then finally Karev turned away and stomped down the hall… a door slamming somewhere in the house.

The sound made Lexie visibly jump as the slamming door vibrated throughout the house. Then there was a man yelling from somewhere upstairs… or what she thought was upstairs, about not slamming doors in the house. 

A weak smile pulled at her lips… that’s what happened whenever she got nervous, she laughed… which meant she laughed at inappropriate times, all the freaking time. Unable to contain the unsuitable humor, the sound squeaked out of her, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Once the feeling passed, her nervous gaze darted to her small audience. 

“I’m sorry… I laugh when… when I get nervous…” Lexie explained blowing out a deep breath. “I know it’s inappropriate… It just comes out.”

“Then you should fit right in here.” Meredith glanced up from the batter she was mixing. When Lexie looked doubtful, she continued, “Really… Apparently, I’m the avoider… Izzie’s the panicker…”

“Yep… I definitely panic…”

“She does have a history of panicking…” Denny confirmed with a nod, his arm sliding around Izzie’s waist to hold her, his fingers tightening on her hip. 

“And you are the laugher,” Meredith stated without pausing as if the others hadn’t spoken.

The three of them broke out into fits of laughter when Meredith stopped talking. The sound echoed through the house, and Lexie was sure the windows rattled. But she wasn’t sure because she couldn’t stop giggling. Her gut hurt from the intensity of the laughter bursting from her, the muscles in her stomach clenching. As the hilarity of the moment died away, Lexie felt a warmth spread through her.

She had a wonderful… an amazing big sister. Mark had been right about ripping the Band-Aid off, and the next time she saw him, she would give him a big fat thank you. As he came to mind, she scrutinized the threshold leading to the hallway, just waiting for him to appear. When several minutes passed and he didn’t, she turned her head in Meredith’s direction. “So… what’s with Mark… Mark Sloan?”

Shock filled Meredith’s face, her hand going still as she poured batter into the muffin tins. Lexie also noticed both Izzie and Denny’s reaction. Why did everyone look as if she’d just shot their dog? “Did I… did I say something wrong?”

“No… no…” Meredith shook her head frantically. “Mark… Mark is… is… not the right guy…”

“Why isn’t Mark the right guy?” He wanted to know as he appeared out of nowhere filling the doorway, his bare shoulder leaning against the frame, as he took in the scene before him.

Lexie couldn’t have been more surprised by his sudden appearance. Every delicious line of his chest was on full display, the ripple of his abs drawing her attention, and refusing to let go. The scrumptious man before her literally made her salivate. She was close to drooling in all actuality… which would be freaking embarrassing. Swallowing the extra saliva formulating on her tongue, she forcibly looked to her sister, instead of the very sexy, sexy man leaning on the door jam. 

“Because she’s my little sister… little being the operative word, Mark.” Dropping the mixing bowl into the sink with a thud, she turned to face him, and fixed him with a warning stare. “And you’re Mark… the Mark that… that…”

“That…” Mark prompted his fingers flexing with a bring it on wave. Even while he was protesting, a smile covered his face. Whatever Meredith was about to say, was probably right on the money… Meredith was always right on the money. It didn’t mean he wanted Lexie Grey seeing him in any type of light these people would shine upon him… after all his record wasn’t exactly untarnished.

He had a history with women… An exceptionally long history with women, and right now if he could, he’d wipe all the names right off of his bedpost, or metaphorical belt. While he’d didn’t understand this magnetic draw to the girl before him, he’d be lying to himself and everyone else, if he denied there was one.

“You’ve been around the block, man.” Denny’s straight forward answer turned everyone’s head. “Why sugarcoat the truth? She doesn’t want you mixed up with Lexie, because you’ve been around the block… a few times… revisiting neighborhoods.”

Meredith licked the spoon she’d used to scoop batter into the muffin tins, nodding her head in agreement with Denny’s speculation. Around a mouthful of batter, she said, “That would be true… neighborhoods…”

“Well, we can’t all meet the love of our lives with a one-night bar hookup or lying in a hospital bed.” Mark’s chin lifted with indignation; shame apparent when he avoided Lexie’s gaze. Standing tall, he shrugged, “We all have a past, Mer… Just because mine isn’t perfect doesn’t mean you can hold that against me.”

“In order for it to be the past, it has to be longer than ten hours.” Tossing the spoon into the sink, Meredith walked over to her little sister, placing both hands on Lexie’s shoulders. “My sister is off limits today and, in the future, Mark. Because she is my sister… and that’s just it… you can’t have her.”

What was is it about the forbidden that made it more desirable? The second someone told you no, you found whatever was forbidden impossible to forget? There was this acidy feeling churning in his stomach as he glanced at Little Grey. The Little Grey he’d thought about since finding her in Meredith’s driveway approximately an hour ago. The same Little Grey that was apparently off limits according to Meredith and Derek as well.

Yeah, just because he had a healthy appetite for sex, he was some sort of troll where Lexie was concerned. Why did they even think he had any interest in the woman anyway? He hadn’t said nothing to anyone about anything. Currently, all of their assumptions were pure speculation, yet just the word ‘forbidden’ had ideas swimming in his head.

Lexie shrugged trying to dislodge Meredith’s hold on her. “Don’t worry about me… I can take care of myself and decide… decide what I do.”

The confidence with which she made this little speech dwindled with each word. According to everyone in the room, Mark Sloan was a slut… she couldn’t get involved with a slut… She couldn’t get involved with anyone for that matter. Sex was one thing but getting emotionally invested with someone wasn’t in the cards for her. Emotions made people want things… long term things… and things weren’t a good idea. 

She had enough on her plate. She’d just moved to a new city. She was starting a whole new career that would require all of her focus. Then there was this new relationship she was intent on developing with Meredith. None of her life changes had anything to do with finding a man… even if he looked better than sexy, sin on a stick…

“I don’t plan on getting involved with anyone.” Drumming her fingernails on the countertop, trying to believe her own confident statement. Even while she spoke, her gaze darted to the yummy lips on the forbidden man. They were just so damn kissable… they did all sorts of loopy things to her insides… butterflies fluttering in her belly to tingling in her toes.  


She ignored the disappointment stealing across his face, as she killed her own interest, forcing herself to look at Meredith. At least her sister appeared to be relieved… which was of little to no comfort.

“Well there you go.” Mark’s voice carrying through the house as he spoke. Promptly, he turned around and headed down the hallway in a hurry to get out of this house and away from the gorgeous woman. Her sparkling gaze wandering over his face, landing on his mouth, causing his lips to tingle. Yeah, he’d felt every inch of his body her gaze touched. “Nothing at all to worry about.”

Approaching the couch, he scooped up the shirt he’d tossed aside last night and slipped the black cotton over his broad shoulders. He had no one to blame for the stigma on his name, but himself. He had worked his way through the staff at the hospital, from doctors to nurses and back again. He would give all that up… if he could have one chance with Little Grey… He was a hundred percent sure of that.

That thought gave him pause. He’d never been willing to give up sex with multiple partners before. Even when he’d been committed to Addison, he’d carried on with several women behind her back. 

Why did he think Lexie would be different? What made him think she was any different? He just met her… he didn’t know smack about her. While he was talking to Derek upstairs and Shepherd had put her on the forbidden list, his thoughts were consumed with Lexie freaking Grey… and she was forbidden to him.

Mark blew a deep frustrated breath. Pulling the sheets and blanket from the cushions, he quickly folded them and put them neatly on the arm, grabbing his phone and keys off the coffee table. Right now, he needed people on his side… Callie would understand… she would be on his side. She was his best-friend and would know what to do… maybe she could even get him to forget all about Little Grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review...  
> The progress of this story is determined by it's reception.  
> thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
